1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with the field of power electronics. In particular it relates to a pressure-contacted power semiconductor component, comprising
a) a substrate with an anode side and a cathode side; PA0 b) inside the substrate, between the anode side and the cathode side, a series of differently doped layers; PA0 c) an anode contact on the anode side of the substrate; PA0 d) a cathode contact on the cathode side of the substrate; PA0 e) a cathode-side compression plate, which presses against the cathode side of the substrate; and PA0 f) an anode-side compression plate, which presses against the anode side of the substrate. PA0 the alloy contact and PA0 the direct pressure contact (floating silicon). PA0 g) a metal foil is arranged between at least one of the compression plates and the associated contact; and PA0 i) the metal foil is soldered to the associated contact over its whole surface. PA0 a) the metal foil consisting largely of a metal from the Cu, Mo and trivalent metal series; and PA0 b) the thickness of the metal foil being a few 1/10 mm.
Such a component is known in the form of a GTO thyristor, e.g. from EP-A1-0 254 910.